1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid-test apparatus and in particular to fluid-test apparatus having a manifold and gauge means to which a plurality of fluid ducts may be connected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,260, of Leonard J. Kowal et al, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, a fluid-test apparatus is disclosed having a manifold provided with a plurality of flexible hoses connected thereto. The manifold further includes gauge means for indicating a condition of the fluid in the manifold chamber. A pair of valves is provided for controlling flow of fluid in a plurality of the connections to the manifold chamber. Three flexible hoses are associated with the apparatus for connection thereof to a fluid system to be tested.
Another form of gauge connection having means for connecting hoses thereto is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,212,466, of Robert L. Bradford. Weaver R. Wells, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,238,958, shows a refrigerant testing device wherein a plurality of gauges are connected to a plurality of threaded connectors defined by a plurality of tubular elements which are, in turn, connected.
Another testing manifold having a plurality of gauges, valves, and hose connecting means is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,463, of Rollin H. Lacart.